Tools for use in installing siding to enable a single worker without any assistance to complete the installation of siding on a building wall are known. Such tools frequently are of relatively expensive construction and have several parts, some of which are moving parts. U.S. Pat. No. 108,010 to Deyo, for example, provides a straight forward approach for hanging clapboard, but Deyo introduces significant additional and undesirable costs into the manufacture of the device by the provision of a tang on which a handle is attached to a metallic strip having indicia formed on the strip with a set screw adjustment which may be secured in an infinitely variable number of positions. While the Deyo device is relatively simple, it yet is relatively expensive to make. There are a variety of other gages of this type such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,986 to Ping and U.S. Pat. No. 372,221 to Hubbard, as well as more recent patents involving tools of this general type such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,852 to Reniker and in Stiles U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,175. The patent to Reniker involves a number of parts which comprise two or more identical units in the form of a hand grip which is operatively connected with bolts and wing nuts to a hanger to provide for proper spacing and application of shingles or shakes on a surface of a building wall. The Stiles patent illustrates a desired step in the direction of simplicity in that it does not require any moving parts. However, the tool itself requires that a spike or nail be used to secure the tool to the building wall to enable the tool to be used for aligning siding strips, and the Sties tool does not have the advantage of being adjustable.